Dominance and Blood
by DramaQueenNmber1
Summary: Claude and Sebastian, Oh the hate sex.   Just one chapter in a series of pairing commissions I'll be doing, so if you have a pairing I will write it to the best of my ability


**Please don't judge me too harshly. I promised I would write it for a friend and I've had writers block for awhile. This is my first Yaoi, so please be kind, and I promise a DOD chapter will be up in about 2 days**. **Love you guys!**

**Prologue**

When one says "opposites attract" you think it is ridiculous. But is it really? Two people could hate each other and it really only hides' passion, this is the story Pure hate, greed, and disgust . . . And what it can turn into.

Today is a good day.

Claude Faustus stroked the dark maroon rose on his lapel as one strokes a lover's cheek. In it, he could feel the heat and ice left behind from the Agreement.

"Clllllauuuu-de! What is it that has you so distracted? I don't think you've heard a word I've said!"

The demon raised his molten gold eyes to stare at his young master. The big blue eyes that could pass as innocence in the right light, deadly in another.

"Forgive me, Your Highness. I was merely thinking of the fine cuisine we will serve at your next ball."

The blonde stared at him, he looked like h was about to hug Claude, instead he came over and slapped him.

"You're lying you miserable piece of-!"

Alois Trancy stared at his hand as if it had burned him, tears welled in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry! I just. . ."

The boy dissolved into sobs.

Claude's stomach roiled with disgust, tears. What petty, stupid things they were. What is the point? But he put the perfect sympathetic look on his face and pitch in his voice.

"Your Highness, you must never apologize, I was wrong. Please come and get some rest."

The boy followed him as an orphan follows the bread lady down a street. Wide-eyed.

As soon as Claude tucked his Highness into bed he remembered something as he stared at the small blonde head poking from beneath the duvet.

He was thrown back into a time before time, when flavor meant nothing, only sustenance.

"Look what you've done you stupid ingrate! There's plenty of evidence now!"

Claude, or Azazel as he was known, stared at his comrade and master as he wipe the blood and gore from his mouth.

Lucifer glared down at him with eyes like burning embers. That look was enough to make any other demon quake. But not Azazel, he was the demon who stood on equal grounds with this so called "Angel".

"What feeling a bit squeamish? I thought your fall from heaven would have fixed that."

For this, he received a slash across his face, blood pooled. Azazel put a black nailed finger to the cut and held it out to Lucifer.

"Taste it, Angel, and see what true disgust is. . . or pleasure."

The eyes widened.

"You want me to-?"

Before he could finish Azazel forced his finger into his mouth. The blood awakened the Evil.

This was the beginning.

Claude Faustus pulled himself out of his reverie.

He ran out of the manor. More than evil was awakened in him now.

Much more.

**Sebastian's POV**

A knock on the door made Sebastian pause. If anyone was visiting this late it couldn't possibly be human. If his master woke up there would be Hell to pay. The demon smirked at his own joke, but it soon vanished as he opened the door.

"What do you want?"

The question was calm, but laced with deadly, burning poison.

"Don't be so welcoming, Micahelis, it almost makes you human."

The other demon walked inside with no invitation, Sebastian had never seen him like this. Except that one time. . . . .

The Black Butler tightened his grip on the still opened door, leaving small dents in the wood. If this was anything like last time, this would make for an interesting story.

He walked into the parlor, but he found Claude, Azazel, already seated in the masters favorite gold trimmed couch.

"I find you extremely bothersome. If this is about young master, we already have our accord."

He stroked the flower that adorned his lapel, on the opposite side, as Claude had done not 20 minutes ago.

Claude wasted no time.

He jumped and grabbed his comrade from behind the waist.

"Don't pretend, Lucifer,"

He stiffened at the sound of his real name.

"Having my blood this close to you is burning you alive, as it is me. We exchanged blood. You can't deny this any longer."

He was flung away with an arm of pure steel and rage.

"You were nothing more than a pawn to me. Exchanging blood bound you to me, not the other way around."

He stepped looked into the gold eyes, familiar strangers.

"Now leave."

Claude felt the weight of the order, but as is his nature, he defied.

"As you wish."

They came together, opposite sides of the magnet pulling with undeniable force. Neither of them wanted this, but neither of them had a choice. This was not love. Oh no, this as a power struggle, who came out on top was the King, the victor.

Literally.

Lips crashed together like fighting bulls. The tearing sounds of their clohes seemed amplified in the deafening of the flood gates that had been blocked by rage, hate, and power.

"You. . .will . .Never-"

The golden eyed demon was cut off when his li was bitten. Claude tasted blood in his mouth, and the demon on top of him moaned in a carnal pleasure as it spilled into his waiting mouth.

"Never say never Azazel."

They stared at each other a moment, drinking in the sight of each other. Jewel like eyes were glowing, and black feathers littered the floor.

Claude took this moment to roll over so now he was on top. He nipped the neck of his once-master and smiled as Sebastian struggled beneath his hands. Soon he was all thought was lost to him, to both of them. They lost themselves in a barrage of kisses, bites, and not-so-gentle touches. Sebastian felt a snap on his hip bone and looked down to see his belt had been ripped in half, and his black slacks were riding lower and lower.

"That belt was real leather you know."

Claude looked up shocked at the perfect calm that had invaded Sebastian's voice.

"Do I honestly look like I care?"

"Bas-"

He never finished his sentence as Claude cut him off with a kiss. It was slightly burning, the leftover blood tasting of bitter-sweet wine.

"You-"

A gloved hand covered his mouth. You talk too much, Lucifer. You always have."

Sebastian opened his eyes and saw that somehow Claude's shirt had come off as had the first button of his pants. This was getting very interesting indeed.

Claude took his teeth and ripped the gloves from his hands, slowly, one at a time, making a show of trailing his tongue along his entire hand as he did so.

"You've been around that little pervert too long."

"I think you'll find he's taught me a lot."

And at last the slacks came off and the extent of Claude's experience was evident on both of them.

Sebastian wrapped his hand around the member pulled gently to bring Claude closer. He pulled harder than necessary; if anything he shouldn't make this easy for him.

Azazel moaned and buried his face in Sebastian's neck, nipping hard, as to regain some of his pride.

Taking the same finger that had fed Sebastian blood so many years ago, he shoved it in his mouth making Sebastian lick and wet it. He smiled. Seeing Lucifer like this was doing immense things for his ego.

He took out the finger and teased Sebastian's entrance, he wanted more of those whimpers, they were just more proof of how much more powerful he was. Lost in his own success of dominance.

"What are yo-ahhh!"

Sebastian cried out in pain as Claude unexpectedly flipped hi over and shoved his erection into Sebastian, moving painfully, cutting him, and giving him undeniable pleasure.

He moaned and felt his back arch as Claude increased his speed. The pain was unimaginable, but it felt so hot and so good, he couldn't even notice the blood that was now trickling on the floor.

"Clau-"

He was stopped by a cold hand on his lips.

"Ah ah ah, call me by my real name."

"Aza-" He was cut off once again.

"Now, now, we both know what you had to call me."

Sebastian moaned as Claude hit particularly hard.

"Master."

"That's better."

The speed once again increased and Claude could feel the ecstasy building inside him and didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Claude began pumping even harder, and he knew the climax was coming soon.

With one last push they both groaned and came apart. Claude rolled over and lie there for a moment. He looked over at Sebastian and Sebastian looked back at him, they were ethereally beautiful, but dangerous, extremely dangerous.

Azazel rolled back over on top of Lucifer, his waist length black hair pooling around them like ink.

"I win."


End file.
